


Danny Avidan x Panicked!Reader: Calm

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [29]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'll be okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Panicked!Reader: Calm

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this right after I calmed down from almost having a panic attack and my boyfriend helped me down from it. So I guess this is my interpretation of what it feels like right before you have a panic attack? I guess. xoxo

You never really know what to do when you’re panicking. Mostly because the only emotion and thought running through you is panic.  
You remember something about breathing and you try, but you can’t because the panic is there and you can’t control your thoughts. You know there’s stuff nearby to help you calm down but you’re shaking so bad that you can barely touch anything.  
You hit your head and the desk and anything else to try to come to your senses, but when all you get is red knuckles and shaking hands back, you give up and just scream.  
You try breathing again, but you can’t concentrate because your breathing is already more off-kilter than it should be.  
This is how Dan finds you when he comes home.  
He knows how it feels, not being in control. He can recall countless times of him sitting in his bedroom trying to breath as he hides underneath whatever sheets he can find until he can move to reach for the phone and call someone to help him through.  
So when Dan sees you shaking, breathing hard, staring at the wall, he knows what to do.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he says at first, approaching you as he sits down. “Come on, over to the bed.” He gently lifts you from your chair and towards the bed on your left, still shaking but with the knowledge that someone is there to help tell you what to do because you’re in so deep. “Hey, ready? Deep in through your nose for four, hold for five, out your mouth for three, and repeat. Ready?” He breathes once for example, and you slowly copy his words, desperately concentrating on counting and the breath that goes with it. “Just a couple more minutes, that’s all.”  
A few minutes pass, filled with breathing, blankets, and the comfort of Dan’s embrace, before you can bring yourself do anything else.  
“How’s that?” he asks. You nod, leaning into his chest. You’re not quite sure if you can bring yourself to speak yet, so he suggests, “Do you want to message me what happened?” You manage to nod and he pulls out his phone, you doing the same as you both lean away from each other and lie down.  
You spend the next fifteen minutes messaging back and forth, reminding each other of funny memories before you finally speak up.  
“Thank you,” you say quietly. Dan puts his phone to the side and looks over at you.  
“It’s okay,” he says, scooting over to side-hug you. “I’ll always be there at some point or another, so don’t worry.”  
“And Dan?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.” He chuckles.  
“Love you, too, (YN).”


End file.
